The Best Medicine
by Battypichugirl2
Summary: Renji doesn't like spicy food. Hints of Byakuya/Renji, but mostly a friendship fic.


**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! I'm very very sorry I haven't been posting things. I spent the whole last week working on college applications. I didn't get to go to bed until 3 am some nights! xD But now that those are done, I'll have more time to work on fanfics. Anyway. This was originally going to be a sequel to another one-shot I was going to write, but I'm much more inspired for this at the moment, and don't frankly want to wait until I write the other one. So it'll be a stand alone, but when I write the one that is supposed to come before this, you'll see the connection between the two. :3 I'm dedicating this story to my friends Taisa (Momma Mustang) and Lin (Lynnie Kleriker) who are my Bleach buddies and love these two characters. :3 Hope you like it, you guys!  
**

"Close your mouth, Renji," the sixth division captain ordered, voice cold, and tone level, though it faltered slightly once or twice. "It's not becoming for a lieutenant of the Seireitei to stare...especially at his captain."

Renji closed his mouth automatically, but proceeded to stare after his captain in surprise. The proud shoulders were shaking just slightly, though the nobleman struggled to control them, and the graceful steps were just slightly more irregular. Most officers wouldn't have noticed the change, but being the man's lieutenant, Renji Abarai noticed these things. He said no more and allowed Captain Kuchiki to walk away. When he was out of sight, the lieutenant turned back to the spot he had seen his captain hunched over when he had arrived. A single white lily lay on a grave site in the Kuchiki estate. The marker read "Hisana Kuchiki."

_That's right. Today's the anniversary...Captain Kuchiki must be really torn up about it._ He decided that since he was unlikely to have any words of comfort to offer the noble, he would try to cheer him up a...different way.

Sandals collided hard against the ground as Renji raced towards the Squad Six barracks. Several soul reapers had asked him what the rush was as he ran by, his only response being that there was something important that he needed to do right away. He reached his superior's office and leaned against the wall panting. After he had caught his breath, Renji knocked lightly. Once, twice, then finally "Come in."

The lieutenant pushed open the door and walked inside. Everything was just as orderly and well-kept as usual, a stack of paperwork laid neatly on his desk. Byakuya didn't so much as spare Renji a glance as he walked in at first, too occupied with the task at hand. The sixth division captain was scowling at the open scroll in front of him, biting his lip with brows deeply furrowed. Renji scooted closer to see what was the matter, noticing that there was a smudge in one of the kanji halfway down the sheet. Captain Kuchiki was far too neat and precise to allow something like that to happen...unless his hand had been shaking. Or he had been crying. Either scenario showed to the lieutenant the extent that his captain was really suffering. He wanted to help cheer the man up, but first Captain Kuchiki needed to notice him.

With that thought in mind, Renji purposefully allowed himself to fall over, a loud thud sounding as he hit the ground. It was enough to pull Byakuya back to reality. He rose stiffly and strode over, addressing him even more stiffly. "Are you all right, Renji?"

"Yeah, m'fine, Captain! You?"

"...Fine." Renji flinched at the strained neutrality in his tone. "Is there something you needed, Renji?" The lieutenant flinched again.

"Uhm. Well. No, I just wanted to--"

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Renji."

His subordinate's face fell slightly. "Well, I guess....I'll--wait. Um, there is something."

Byakuya raised an expectant eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, uhh..." He leaned down until his hands reached the floor and attempted to do a handstand--and failed miserably of course. He looked up from the ground at his captain to see if the intentional fall had amused him any. The other didn't so much as smile. Pausing a moment, Renji decided to try something different. He started to make a face that, while not exactly resembling that of a hollow, at least looked ridiculous. If anything, Byakuya frowned slightly.

"If you are finished, Renji, I have some paperwork I need to do." He turned, and started to leave, but Renji caught him by the sleeve of his shihaksho, ignoring the fact that doing so was a blatant disregard of protocol. Trying to make his captain laugh wasn't quite working out. He'd have to try something else.

"Please captain, wait."

"Renji." His voice was arguably colder than before. "I don't have time for these antics of yours. Now if you'd excuse me--"

"Captain! Please, if you'd hear me out..." A nod signaled he was clear to go on. "How about we go have some lunch?"

Byakuya blinked. "Lunch?" The man got over his momentary surprise and amended,

"I have a lot of paperwork to do, and--"

"Please Captain Kuchiki? It won't take very long."

"I'm...not hungry right now, Renji."

"C'mon, captain! It'll be fun! And--"

"Renji--"

"We'll be back in an hour--"

"I--"

"Two tops, and--"

"Really--"

"And I'm paying!--"

"I can't--"

"For both of us, even!"

"Renji!"

"Whaddya say, captain?"

Byakuya sighed, as his protests fell on deaf ears. He supposed it wouldn't do any harm to indulge his over-exuberant lieutenant once in a while. It was just an hour or two after all, and he would have to break for lunch eventually. If Renji would get some enjoyment out of it, he supposed he could humor the young man for once.

"...All right, Renji."

The fiery-haired lieutenant's face lit up as Byakuya agreed, seeming to be grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed Byakuya by the arm again, and this time started to drag him through the door, rambling about where they were going all the while.

"That's so great, Captain! I'm so glad you agreed--I know this awesome place that I'm sure you'll really like, and--"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, already!" the captain stated, pulling his arm free. Though, his tone was much more amused than annoyed. His lieutenant could be so enthusiastic sometimes...

They continued to walk together for some minutes, Renji rambling at a mile a minute, and Byakuya nodding and making a noise of acknowledgment every once in a while, although the other man was talking far too fast for his distracted mind to be able to follow.

Suddenly, a flash of pink blocked their path.

"Hiya guys!" the pink-haired lieutenant greeted with a wave.

"Oh, uh, hello, Lieutenant Kusajishi," Renji answered.

"Good afternoon," came Captain Kuchiki's greeting.

"So, Princess, Shades," she continued, nodding to Byakuya and Renji in turn, "How are each of you?"

Yachiru was infamous for the embarrassing nicknames she gave to people, and Renji's was normal enough that he was able to give a regular 'I'm fine' type answer, but Byakuya just stared coldly at her, the corner of his left eye twitching. Yachiru was unfazed.

"...Excuse me?"

The pink-haired lieutenant got the hint, but remained unfazed. "Well, Kenny says you act like a princess," she said matter-of-factly. Byakuya opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again, deciding that instead of taking out her irritation on the innocent girl, he'd save his reaction to this indignity for the next time he happened to cross paths with Captain Zaraki. And then he would put that bloodthirsty brute in his place in as regal a manner as he could muster.

"I see."

"So where ya guys goin'?"

Renji answered the question. "Well, we were just going to have some lunch--"

"Neat! Can I come? Please?" She put on her best puppy-dog face for the sixth-division officers. Considering she used this face to get what she wanted from _Zaraki_, she really needn't have tried so hard--the two gave in almost immediately, despite themselves.

Another five minutes of walking, and the now-trio arrived at the restaurant. After being taken to a seat, the menus were handed out. Byakuya started reading it, and after about a minute, scowled slightly. Renji's face fell at his captain's reaction.

"Renji...I thought you hated spicy food? And almost everything on this menu..."

The other man's grin returned upon hearing Byakuya's complaint. "But you don't."

His captain nodded lightly, somewhat dismayed, but touched at Renji's gesture. Yachiru seemed unperturbed at the selection of food and wasted no time in ordering. Renji was more hesitant and decided to have a simple soup.

...Unfortunately, fate decided not to be kind to Renji Abarai. The orders were mixed up in the kitchen, causing Renji to get a completely different type of soup--this one much spicier. The lieutenant paled somewhat at the color of the soup, but decided to give it a try anyway. Bad idea.

"H-h-h_hot!!!_" he cried after his first sip. Byakuya looked over sympathetically; he knew his subordinate disliked spicy foods, and felt slightly guilty for enjoying his own. Renji reached for his cup of water, but Yachiru beat him to it. And…promptly leaped on his shoulder and started pouring it down his throat, assuredly attempting to help but failing miserably.

"Wh-what…are y-you _doing_?!?!" he spluttered as the water continued to flow into his mouth faster than he could swallow, effectively choking him. He struggled and strained to pull the other lieutenant off of him, but to no avail. Yachiru had a firm hold on his head as she was pouring the water in, chirping 'water will make the spicy go away, Shades!'

Byakuya was, meanwhile, watching the whole exchange. And as the seconds wore on, something incredible started to happen. Byakuya's expression began to change. His usually neutral, stoic expression started to shift to a smile. That smile then started to widen, lips slowly parting to expose teeth, and then…laughter. Deep, warm, laughter that reached his eyes. Thoughts of Hisana were temporarily forgotten, as the captain became absorbed in the scene. Yachiru finally let go of the cup as it emptied, and after a few more seconds of coughing and spluttering, looked up once again. Byakuya continued to laugh for a few moments before stopping, a warm smile still on his face. Renji smiled as well; he had been trying so hard to make Byakuya laugh before, and here he had accomplished it through something as simple as choking on water. He was happy to see the expression on his captain's face. The cold, gray eyes that had been filled with pain only an hour earlier were now had a happy twinkle in them.

"Maybe I should choke on water more often, eh, Captain?" Renji asked with a smirk. Byakuya would have answered, but a waiter then walked by with the bill. The red-haired lieutenant reached into his shihaksho for some money, but Byakuya raised a staying hand.

"_I'll_ get the bill, Renji." His lieutenant decided not to argue.

---

A few hours later, Byakuya and Renji had returned to the squad six barracks. Yachiru had excused herself to get back to her captain, so the two men were left to walk back to their barracks alone. Once inside, Renji had to voice what was on his mind.

"Captain, I said before that _I_ would pay for lunch. How come…?"

"I wanted to, Renji. I had a good time and wished to thank you for it."

"Oh. Captain…you didn't need to do that…"

"I_wanted_ to. Besides, I believe I'm more financially capable of buying lunch for three people, yes?"

Renji flushed slightly and nodded. "Thanks, captain," he replied with a sheepish grin. He bowed and excused himself, nodding in response to Byakuya's "have a good night."

The door closed. When Byakuya was sure he was alone, he chuckled once again at the memory of what had transpired at lunch. He decided that it was a good thing that Renji was a terrible comedian.


End file.
